Santa Claus
'''Santa Claus is a famous fictional character, associated with Christmas. He is a magical man, known for traveling around the world every December 25th, to give presents to all the good little girls and boys in the world. He appeared in the The Powerpuff Girls episode, "'Twas the Fight Before Christmas". Biography Just like any other show or movie, he is, of course, Saint Nicholas, who gives out presents on December 25 (Christmas Day) to nice boys and girls around the world. However, if the boy or girl has been particularly naughty, they will get a lump of coal for Christmas. During the special, Santa was harshly tricked by Princess to swap the lists of those children had been naughty with the list of children who had been nice so she would become a Powerpuff Girl. In the end, Santa realized the truth and punished Princess by placing her name on the Permanent Naughty Plaque and stripping her of her superpowers when she tries to escape to tell her father. He then asks the Girls to deliver the presents and they gladly accept, dropping Princess off in jail on the way. He is finally seen at the end, looking at the Utonium house in his full Santa suit, happy that Christmas has been saved. Personality Santa is a very kind, loving, and caring person. He loves children, especially when they behave and have good manners. He dislikes children having bad behavior and being naughty in general. Even though he usually knows when people are good or bad, he was once tricked by Princess into giving coal to the good children and letting Princess become a Powerpuff Girl. Eventually, following a battle to Santa's workshop, Princess ended up revealing her true colors and demanded that Santa give her whatever she wants for Christmas. Angered, he put her name on the Permanent Naughty Plaque and stripped her of her powers. Due to his exhausting trip of delivering coal around the world, Santa became slightly more grouchy and irritable. However, as soon as he realized Princess' plot, he punished her and regained his true happy self. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Children *The spirit of giving *Magic *Food *Parties *Christmas *Nice manners and good behavior *The Powerpuff Girls Dislikes *Naughty children (like Princess Morbucks) *Naughty manners and bad behavior *Obnoxious noise levels (like smashing and bashing) Gallery Click here to visit Santa Claus' Gallery. Appearance Santa wears a red jacket, red pants, a black belt, black boots, gloves, and a red hat. When not wearing his jacket, he is seen wearing a white sleeveless undershirt with green suspenders. He has a big white beard and some white hairs on his head. Episode Appearances *Dream Scheme (Non-Speaking Cameo) *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas Trivia *Santa has a Permanent Naughty Plaque, which he uses to carve the names of children who are so naughty they have no hope to be good. He reveals this to Princess near the end of the special. *Before his major appearance in "'Twas the Fight Before Christmas", Santa made a brief cameo in "Dream Scheme", with a completely different character design. He was portrayed as lazy and sleepy, as he only works one day of the year. Gallery Lazy Sleepy Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus in "Dream Scheme". Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:One-Time Characters Category:Minor Characters